


Turning Husbands into Fathers

by mthevlamister



Series: Boardwalk Boys [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boardwalk boys, Boyf, M/M, They're dads friends, boyf riends — Freeform, expensive headphones, lol, riends, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: They're dads!!!!This will be the last one, I'll write more boardwalk boys if you send requests for stories or if I get bored.Thanks for reading these all!





	Turning Husbands into Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole was from the book, she and Michael hooked up at Jake's party and he left the party with her instead of going home alone.

"We're going to be dads?" Jake asked in a hush voice, hands over his mouth making it even quieter. He was sitting on the bed next to Jeremy; Jeremy was inbetween Michael and Jake; Rich was sitting on Michael's lap. 

"Only if we all want." Jeremy said, patting Jake's leg. "Not just Michael who wanted kids since we were little." 

"Hey it was because of your home life Player Two. Leave me alone!" Michael said, pushing an eager Rich away from his neck. 

"I'm up for it." Rich said, trying to get back to kissing his husband who pushed him away more. Michael was interested, yes, but they needed to focus on the matter at hand--kids. 

"Richard, serious now. Kids are a lot of work, they're loud and annoying. It would be like having another me around." Michael said in a serious voice; Rich made a face. 

"Michael you're not annoying." 

"It was a joke Richard--"

"Yeah and you're not supposed to make those kind of jokes." Jake cut Michael off, waving him off. "I will be fine with kids, would we get a birth mother though? Would we adopt? What are we going to do? If a birth mother so we have the kid visit birth mom? Should we pick someone close to us as the birth mother?" 

"I'd say Brooke or Christine or--" Jeremy was suggesting until Michael slapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Nicole." 

"No! That wath that chick you hooked up with at Jake'th party!" Rich made a face. 

"I'm just saying she's really smart and funny, she also wouldn't mind doing this and she would just come here to visit our kid. She and I talk anyway!" Michael said, running his fingers through Rich's hair. Rich ignored Michael's words, leaning into his touch. The whole group (now family) had a joke that Rich was Michael's favorite. It used to be Jeremy but after awhile they realized Michael always allowed Rich to snuggle up to him even on bad days. 

"I talked to her, she does seem nice." Jake leaned back, untangling Rich from Michael so he could see Michael's face. "Why don't we call her up?" 

"Okay, call her Michael." Jeremy said. The three looked at Rich, he made a face but sighed in defeat nodding his head. 

~ ~ ~

The next conversation was who would be the one to give sperm. The boys (now men) argued for ten minutes until three of them set their eyes on Rich who was surprisingly quiet. 

"What?" Rich asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"You should do it." Jake said, taking Rich's hand, pulling him to Jeremy's lap to get a better hold of his hand. Rich looked uncomfortable for a bit so Jeremy started whispering how great he was. 

"You're so strong and brave." Jeremy mumbled, running a hand up and down his back. "Perfect choice for getting our kids, right Rich?"

"Thtop guyth I'm not going to be thwayed that eathily--" Rich started. 

"Such a good boy too." Michael said, pinching Rich's side. All of them were watching Rich turn multiple shades of red before Jeremy decided to speak up. 

"Does Rich have a pain kink or a praise link?" 

~ ~ ~

Rich did become the donar for their child, thanks to Michael's knowledge of his two kinks he had yet to allow Michael to use against him. It took about two tries and multiple months. Nicole was decent enough to Rich, being kind and making sure he was comfortable. When their baby was born she was a girl. The four loved her to death, Nicole loved her too. They took very great care of her, the SQUIP girls protecting her with their lives. Jenna always had gossip and Brooke and Chloe gave her frozen yogurt. No one questioned where her love of theater came from. 

It was a nice life.


End file.
